


絕地統領者 (Land of Domination)

by Lieutenant_Eclipse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Eclipse/pseuds/Lieutenant_Eclipse
Summary: 在Princess Celestia的建議下，Eclipse加入了Equestria皇家空軍。於一次訓練中，他的隊伍被Griffonstone Empire的不明武裝隊伍攻擊。沒有人知道如何、何時或為什麼他們在那裏，但他們絕不友善。





	1. 戰爭的黎明

平常的一天。

和暖的陽光照耀着Equestria的大地。一個人孤獨地沿着大街走，他身上處處瘀傷，還有數個滴着血的傷口。

他神情的悲傷似乎與這個環境有點不大相襯。身旁的行人都向他投以奇怪的目光，心想這傢伙是不是欠人家錢被揍了一頓。

他失去了力量，鼻孔和嘴角流着兩行血，衣服上滿是汗跡和血跡。

這個人，正是我。我的名字叫Eclipse，我就是寫下這個故事的人。

－

「Eclipse，你是一個強壯的戰士。我們的國防絕對能夠用上你這種人才，我建議你加入我們的皇家空軍。」坐在寶座，身穿白長袍的宇宙公主對我說。

「但公主殿下，這傢伙－」在我身旁身穿制服的男人着急地反駁。

「士官長稍安毋燥，只需少許的魔法便能像馴服野獸一樣。有這樣的資產在我們的國防對我們來說十分有利。」

他嘆了一口氣；「遵命，殿下。」

以上是我在被扣留在城堡時記得的最後對話。

在這之前的一切，我的身份和背景，我都不知道。

－

我在公園的長凳坐下，輕輕的抹去鼻上的血跡，在我前面的人視若無睹地走過。

其實我究竟是什麼?

我一點頭緒也沒有。

我在長凳上坐了很久，直至夕陽西下之時，終於有一位粉紅色頭髮的女生在我面前停了下來。

我抬起了頭去看停在我面前的身影。這位年輕的女生身穿紫色制服，背上一把黑色長弓，正用着她那雙明亮的青綠色眼睛好奇地看著我。

「先生不好意思，你有沒有事?」

「呃...對，我沒有事，謝謝關心。」我看着她說。

這很有可能是我第一個「美好」的記憶。

她微笑着在我身邊坐了下來，然後小心地處理了我的傷口。

她完成的時候，我讚道；「感謝你，小姐。你很好心腸，也很美。」

她臉紅着回應；「謝謝你。其實，你傷得也不輕，為何不去療傷?」

「我? 我不太記得發生了什麼事了。我最後記得的是公主提起關於我加入軍隊，我可能對他們有用。」

「其實，如果有能力的話，這是一個好主意。 啊，我有職務在身，要走了，有機會再見吧。」

「等等！我...我還未問過你的名字呢。」我也臉紅了，誰叫我口出狂言。

她再次微笑，神情有如守護天使。

「空降護衛連隊，總隊長Lightningbolt，你呢?」

「Eclipse，很高興認識你。」

「好吧，先走啦。」

「再次感謝你，再見。」

一句再見之後，她便站了起來，輕輕飛起離開了我的視線。

「看來我要學習戰鬥了。」 我站起來，仰望着蔚藍的天空。

從那天起，我便踏上了成為戰士的征途。


	2. 秋天山谷事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Princess Celestia的建議下，Eclipse加入了Equestria皇家空軍。於一次訓練中，他的隊伍被Griffonstone Empire的不明武裝隊伍攻擊。沒有人知道如何、何時或為什麼他們在那裏，但他們絕不友善。

問過了幾位駐守在我的範圍內的士兵後，我得到了我需要的資料。我被扣留的那座城堡位於Equestria帝國的首都坎特洛城的中央，在那裡由宇宙公主和她的妹妹，月亮公主管理和統治這個國家，同時保日月晝夜的交替。

再問了一輪的問題後，我大概知道了宇宙公主口中的「皇家空軍」是什麼。它們的總部位於雲之城－ 一座建於雲層、在半空中飄浮的城市。

於是我便跟着公主的建議，飛到了雲之城的空軍總部報到。

要找到總部的位置並不困難，因為那座座落在雪白的雲層上、特別灰黑色的大型建築物就是了。這座建築大得差不多從雲之城的每一個角落也看得見。

在總部的入口，我看見了我記憶中在坎特洛城堡站在我旁邊的那個人，同一個人，穿着同一件制服。當我走近他的時候，他沒有什麼特別反應。

「膽生了毛嗎?你還敢回來?」他開口說。

「你在說什麼?我以為宇宙公主叫我－」

「你最好在我生氣之前離開這裡。」他的右手緊壓着大腿上的手槍套，同時身體向前傾以威嚇我，使我往後退了幾步。

「好，好，不需要發火，我走！」我向後踏了步，但並沒有離開。

「斯凱．斯特克凱爾士官長！你在幹什麼?」一把低沉、命令的男聲從總部中傳來。一位中年的男人走了出來。

「午安，上尉。」站崗的那人站直了身子向中年男人敬禮。

中年男人接着看着我說：「你一定是Eclipse了，公主殿下給了我們特別指示來訓練你成為一位空軍士兵。」

「呃...那好吧...」那個站崗的盯着我，使我有點緊張。

「來吧，不必害羞，我們進去再說。」

－

在一間中型的辦公室裏，中年男人隔着辦公桌坐在我和那個衛兵前。

「我是Aviator Windspear上尉，而這位是Sky Striker士官長。」他提起了手指向我身旁的那個人。

Striker以他帶點高傲的表情瞄了我一眼。

「現在最重要的問題來了：你是否決心加入Equestria皇家空軍? 態度是成為一位士兵最重要的條件。」上尉問我。

「我想我也沒有其他選擇吧。」我真的沒有選擇。我這種人怎找工作? 我不清楚我的過去，沒有地方住，沒有人幫我。這麼划算的機會放在眼前，我怎能拒絕?

他微笑：「很好，不過記住，即使你是公主殿下的召來的，我並不會因此刻意恩待你。」

「明白。」我點頭。

「我現在會主持你的宣誓儀式，重複我說的話：我以我的榮耀發誓，以不朽的忠誠尊敬皇后，Celestia公主 。對她光榮的帝國作出永不動搖的服從，如果失職，任由世人唾罵，甚至處死 。 願吾等尊貴之女王與帝國長命百歲！」

我嚴肅地重複了他的說話。

「好吧，Striker，給他準備好，訓練明天開始。」

「遵命。」他尊敬地回應了上尉的命令。

Striker甩了甩頭，指示我跟着他。接着下來的晚上，我收到了我的制服，軍裝，大概知道了整個總部的布局和一切我要知道的東西。

那晚我最後做的事，是選擇我的佩槍。斯特克凱爾帶了我到總部的軍械庫，這裡有着各種的槍械和冷兵器。

「除了手槍和狙擊槍都能選擇。」

我在軍械庫走了一圈，看過了每一種槍，最後我選剩了兩把突擊步槍，一把SA80 和一把 XM8。

我把槍放在桌上，Striker只是拿走了那把XM8。

這樣我的佩槍便定了，一把口徑5.56亳米的犢牛式SA80突擊步槍，加裝了全像瞄準器和附加型榴彈發射器。

－

翌日早上，我是我隊裡第一個起來的。嚴格來說我根本沒有睡着過，我又緊張又擔心，怎睡得着?

早上我們步操，然後越野，接着練習射擊，體能鍛煉，飛行練習。之後再實戰練習，再飛行練習和被教官罵。我的這隊是溫爾斯彼爾上尉親自率領的，是全空軍最精英的一隊，因此我被逼迫到我的極限。

這艱辛的日子維持了三到四個月，每天起來做同一樣的事。有些人可能會覺得這十分的繁複，而我當初的確落後於其他隊友，但憑着我的決心和更多的時間，我總算追上了我的隊友們。

現在，我是Eclipse一等兵，隊裡的「新仔」。

－

入伍後的一年。

「這個混賬被派進了我們隊?」

「他最好不再來挑釁我們。」

「下次試試拿着你的槍而不是你的小丁丁。」

「新仔因為公主請他來以為自己好特別。」

「啊啊！」我尖叫着從睡夢中驚醒。這隊裡的人對我說過的壞話我記得一清二楚，而且絕對不好受。我到今天為止還是不知道我做錯了什麼惹惱了他們。

我看看四周，漆黑一片，而且一個人也沒有。我獨自躺在一個坑裡，在我身旁的是我的SA80步槍和一把AW Covert Op狙擊步槍。

我的喘氣漸漸地平伏下來，而我的腦袋也搞清楚了現在是什麼情況。

我現在正進行特種部隊訓練，在一星期內我必須挨過突襲，嶙峋的山脈和嚴峻的環境跨越250公里到達目的地。我爬出了我的坑四周探看，只有寂靜和黑夜圍繞我。

突然，一陣急促的腳步聲向我靠近，我提高了警覺，拿穩了我的佩槍。

當一個持槍的男人在我面前出現時，我幾乎要扣下板機。

「你發神經啊新仔?幹嘛尖叫?」他低聲對我說。

「Quasar下士！嚇死我了，以為要遇上特襲了。」我嘆了一口氣。

「白癡！你暴露你的位置了。」他抱怨。

「對不起，我只是...算了吧。」

「真是個白癡，你走不走?」

「最後20公里，我打算日出後再出發。」

「好吧，祝好運。」

我不清楚他是真的在祝福我還是暗諷我。

出乎我們的意料之外，又有腳步聲快速接近我們。不！不只一個人，是很多！

霎時間，Quasar的手臂中了一槍！

我出於本能地把他拉進了我的坑，然後小心地探看誰在靠近我們，同時確保我不發出任何的聲音。我感受到危險，呼吸急促而深。

「媽的！擊中隊友！」Quasar叫嚷道。我迅速地用手接着了他的嘴，指示他閉嘴。

「慢着！我不覺得這是訓練的一部分...」

「你在說什麼...」他因痛楚而緊咬牙關。

「這些不是我們的人，又不是目標。」我的眼睛習慣了漆黑的環境後，我看見了幾隻半獅子半獵鷹的生物走向我們的位置。

「獅鷲?他們在這裡做什麼?」我取出了Quasar手臂裏的子彈，之後拿起了我的SA80步槍，Quasar用他沒有受傷的那隻手拿起了我的AW Covert Op狙擊槍。

「不要開火。」我低聲道，同時按下了他手中的槍。

我們趴下來，小心地爬出了坑。當他們走上了攤在地上的枯葉時我屏住了呼吸。枯葉的沙沙聲給現在的情況籠上了一陣緊張的氣氛。

雖然我已經小心地移動，但一隻獅鷲掉轉了頭，他的手電筒照在我的白毛上。強光使我的瞳孔縮小，我的心臟似乎跳了一拍。

這一瞬間，我邊側翻滾邊向這隻獅鷲開火。3粒子彈在他的胸口上方穿過了他的身體。響亮的槍聲在山間迴響，令所有的獅鷲在我站起來時掉轉頭。

這個緊張的時刻，當所有的白色強光照在我的身上時，我向身旁的樹叢跳去，蹲在一棵倒下的枯樹後。他們向我的方向開火，但他們的7.62亳米子彈不能穿透那塊木頭。我剛才站起來時掉了我的槍，因為情況太危急，而槍太笨重了。

我必須在他們幹掉我之前想辦法對付他們，於是我向後擲出一枚手榴彈，等震耳卻聾的爆炸聲過去後，我向他們的移動方向的相反潛行。

他們探頭去看我剛才跳進的草叢，而我在他們的後方，我看見Quasar在旁邊的樹後。我無聲地走向他，一起計劃下一步。

我拔出了我的軍刀，揮一揮手指示他掩護我。

他點頭。他可能在想為什麼我沒有槍，但他知道現在不是講廢話的時候。

我迅速又穩定地移動，而Quasar趴了下來瞄準了目標。我們當時有四位的敵人在我們的範圍內。

我從背後用刀刺殺了一隻獅鷲，金屬擊中肌肉的聲音響起後，Quasar開了滅音的一發，另一條屍體再倒地。

另外兩隻獅鷲聽到聲音回頭看，於是我從我剛才殺死的獅鷲的大腿手槍套拔出了他的手槍，瞄準了其中一隻獅鷲。

我扣下了板機，那子彈直飛向其中一隻獅鷲的頭顱，但因為我的反應不夠快，我還沒有瞄準第二隻獅鷲，他已經向我開火。

他的子彈打在了他的陣亡隊友身上，而靠着他身上的避彈衣，子彈停留在了屍體內。我將屍體推向那隻獅鷲，然後一腳踼在他的槍管上。

他的身體搖晃着，但我看到槍口有東西閃爍着，原來他裝了一把刺刀！

他在我前方開了幾槍，但因為我們非常接近，我輕鬆把避向了旁邊。他把槍揮向我，我勉強地用手臂擋了下來，他嘗試把刺刀刺向我，我蹲了下來避開銳利的力鋒。  
他手持一把AK-47突擊步槍，相比我的SA80要重。我們互相制恆了對方的攻擊，他忽然放手棄槍，空出了一隻手攻擊我。

一隻獅鷲有兩樣天生的武器：他們的鷹嘴和手，而他們的手－ 正確來說，爪，非常尖銳，有如長在手上的刀。他嘗試爪我，我勉強躲開，他推開我，我的手槍甩手而去。

「Quasar！幫幫忙！」我大叫。我想起來反擊，但他把我按在了地上！獅鷲是機會主義型的生物，而且是天生的獵人，極為強壯，在獵物死去前絕不會放鬆下來！

如果我不找辦法給自己一點優勢，他們的力量和鷹爪的銳利加起來，我必死無疑。他勒着我的喉嚨，還想一爪割斷我氣道，但我捉着了他的手腕制止着他。不過，這不是辦法，他的力氣明顯地比我強，我不能挨很久。

雖然情況混亂，但Quasar總算開了一槍，打在了他近頸部的背上，子彈能量之大，我能感受到陣陣迴震流經他的全身。.338 Lapua magnum 子彈沒有要他的命，但力量之大使他忍痛往後退，而我趁現在撞開了他去撿我的手槍。

當他再轉身攻擊時，我的手槍槍管已搶先一步緊貼在他的額頭上了：「別。動。」

Quasar跑了出來，用狙擊槍槍管緊壓在獅鷲的額頭上：「誰派你來的?」

他終於停下來：「求求你，不要開槍，我...我只是跟我的國家的命令，我...」

Quasar差不多要扣板機把子彈送進這隻獅鷲的頭顱裡去，但我制止了他。我用力地用手槍撞他把他打暈。

「謝謝你幫忙，下士，差點就沒命啦。」我鼓起腮幫子慢慢呼氣。

「媽的，新仔，為什麼不殺了他?」

「如果這是訓練，他們不會用真子彈射我們。如果我們殺了他，而Windspear上尉不知道有獅鷲出現，我們便沒有人知道這裡發生什麼事了。」

「那好吧。」Quasar從背包拿了幾條索帶索起了獅鷲的爪，腿和翅膀，免得他醒了又再來殺我們。

我拾起了我的SA80，而Quasar決定跟我一起走，說要「看護新仔」。我們便拖着一隻獅鷲繼續向終點前進。

接近日出時份，我們聽到一段距離外傳來槍聲，驚醒了四周的雀鳥。Quasar和我決定前去調查，聽聲音估計他們來自我們的正前方。

我們向前跑了500米左右，眼見前方一隊的獅鷲包圍着一個我們隊的人。

這位隊員熟練地在一塊大石後移動，同時藉着植物作為掩護。超過10隻獅鷲同時氣勢洶湧地向他的方向開火。 

我們先前的計劃在這麼多敵人的情況下一定用不上，但靠著少許的技巧和溝通，我們可以加入那位隊員反擊。

「我來指示目標。」Quasar邊說邊拿出自己的佩槍，一把AR-15突擊步槍，也是用5.56亳米的彈藥。

Quasar把狙擊槍還了給我，我給槍裝上一排滿的彈匣，然後單膝跪了下來準備開火。

「11點鐘方向，大石下！」

「1點鐘方向，最後面那個！」

「12點鐘方向，媽的！」

他們發現了我們，於是我們移動了位置，朝對方的相反方向走，分散那群獅鷲的注意。

我走向了大石，在那位隊員的對角方向，同時一槍再擊斃一隻獅鷲。

我一步走近了那位隊員，「士官長！」我認出了那位隊員，Sky Striker士官長。

「新仔?」

「這裡發生什麼事啊?」

「天知道！」

「敵方，4點鐘方向！」我們被數隻獅鷲包圍，有的還飛起來攻擊，幸好我們趕得來擊落他們。我的心臟跳得飛快，我開槍和上膛的速度也越來越快。

我們協助Stiker反擊時，一隻獅鷲走到我們的後面，但我們沒有發覺。

我太集中向我們前方的獅鷲開火，等到我用盡了我的彈藥蹲下來上彈時才終於看見那隻獅鷲舉起槍瞄準Striker，但要攻擊他已經太遲了。

我的狙擊槍空空如也，又沒有手槍作後備，我的第一個主意驅使我做了一樣我很有可能後悔的事。 

「Striker! 你後面！」我大聲警告Striker，同時向前撲向Striker，把他從鬼門關推開，但救他一命的代價，是我的左肩中了那一槍。

Striker立刻轉身，在倒下的同時拔出了手槍射向那隻獅鷲。

「安全啦！」Quasar大叫。

我躺在地上，用手緊按着左肩上的傷口，我緊咬牙關，血如溪流一般湧着，使我的戰鬥服左側染上了一攤深紅色。

Quasar和Striker衝了過來，Quasar馬上幫我止血，而Striker確保沒有其他人攻擊我們。他面無表情，胸口卻動得快，呼吸急促。

「新仔啊…」他想說些什麼。

「是的，士官長?」我問。

「感謝你救我一命。」沒有廢話，只有簡單的說話出自他的口。自從我們第一次相遇，這是他第一次跟我說好說話。

「沒什麼吧，士官長，我們是一隊人，應該互相照應吧。」我單手拾起狙擊槍，再次裝上一個滿的彈匣。

「還是快點帶你見軍醫吧。」他邊說邊偵察前方，Quasar和我跟在他的後方，還在拖着那隻綁起的獅鷲。

－

太陽已經升起，新的一天已經開始，而我們終於離開了樹林，來到了平地，我們於是直飛向終點。

「Striker?我以為你每次都是第一個完成啊，怎麼今次最後一個才到?」Windspear上尉和整隊已經在等待我們三個人。

「很複雜，稍後再解釋，先把Eclipse帶到軍醫那裡，他中了槍。」Striker簡短地回應，而兩位軍醫已經過了來給我療傷。

那是Sky Striker士官長，第一次叫我的名字，不是「白癡」，不是「新仔」，而是我的真名，Eclipse.

大於中午時份，一隊車隊已經到來接我們離開，包括那隻獅鷲。

「究竟發生了什麼事?」

「我半夜醒來遇到Quasar下士，但我們被大約5隻武裝獅鷲突襲，我們殲滅敵軍後又遇上Striker被重重包圍。我們成功擊斃所有敵軍，但我推開士官長Striker時中了一槍。」我詳細地解釋。

「等等，我以為這是訓練的一部分?」Striker顯得有點疑惑。

上尉只是搖頭，我們都十分驚訝。

「不管他們是誰，我們必須徹查才能提出結論。」

－

此時，Griffonstone Empire。

「去你的，什麼他們全死了?」一個身穿黑色避彈衣的獅鷲大聲喊叫，把他的左輪手槍指向一位士兵。

「Granite，冷靜些。」另一個身穿長袍的獅鷲說。「完全在我們的計劃之內。」

「這次又是什麼啦Krossair? 那些該死的賤貨殺了我的手下。」Granite把左輪手槍放回槍套內。

「這樣我們便有對他們宣戰的藉口。」Krossair邊說邊玩弄着手中的一把鍍金虎紋沙漠之鷹手槍。

「對不起囉。」

「準備好軍隊吧，Granite，我們要重擊這群無膽匪類！」Krossair邪惡地大笑。

「Obsidian呢?」

「你打好這場仗，我便還給你。」他暗笑。

「你最好守信用。」

－

突襲事件後3日。

Krossair向 Griffonstone Empire 裏的 Equestria 大使館發出最後通碟。

一個向自己國家大使館內搞大屠殺的人，向自己的大使館發通碟。

通碟中，他列出了他的5項條件。

～所有涉及事件的皇家空軍成員必須被押到Griffonstone Empire審判。

～Equestria官方必須廣播關於事件的公開道歉。

～Equestria必須批准Griffonstone Empire人員於境內設立檢查點和軍營，以防止同樣事件再次發生。

～Equestria必須禁止所有反獅鷲主義的行動。

～本次行動的指揮，Aviator Windspear上尉和Sky Striker士官長必須被即時革職和接受公開處決。

所有條件必須於一星期內達成，否則會採取軍事行動。

「這傢伙真的要練習一下他的談判技巧。」Windspear上尉把通碟的影印版扔在桌上。

「他連國歌都放在傳送內，真貼心。」Princess Celestia翻看着資料。

「您不是打算把這鬼東西播給全國吧，公主殿下?」

「當然不是啦，我忠誠的上尉，而我亦不打算接受他的荒謬的條件。」

「敢問公主殿下有何主意?」

Princess Celestia動了動手，一名身穿金色鎧甲的皇家親衛兵走向了她，給了她一個文件夾。

她把文件夾在桌上滑到了上尉面前。

文件夾上用厚箱頭筆寫上了我們和獅鷲語言。

《Equestrian-Gryphon 友好、貿易及合作聲明》

「上尉，記得這東西嗎?」

「公主殿下，這聲明是17年前簽下的。那時我還只是一級軍士長。那時是Strider上校跟您到Saint Boris Peace Conference （聖波理斯和平會議）的。」

「沒錯，不過King Boris II的政權10年前被當今的獨栽者Krossair Zaslavsky推翻了。我們以為他會遵守聲明的條款，但看看現在發生什麼事了。」

「Griffonstone Empire在他當權的10年內已經佔據了5個小國。」

「看來我們要在他們屠殺我的人民之前阻止他。誰是你隊裡最強的?」

「空降特勤隊，Eclipse中尉。我已按您的指示升了他的職，公主殿下。」

「我們會需要他。」

「我以為他是您親自要求入隊的?」

「上尉。」公主深呼吸再說。「他不是我隨意在街上撿來的一般人。」

「我知道，一個人能敵一隊精英，他不簡單。」

「你有讀過歷史的話應該知道5個世紀前的Siege of Crystal Empire（水晶帝國侵略戰）。」

「是的，公主殿下。」

「你當今認識的King Sombra這個暴君，在當時被打敗了。看來把他的靈魂封印在Crystal Mountain山頂阻止不到他。Eclipse是這傢伙的靈魂的一塊碎片。」

上尉靜下來一陣子。 「我不介意任何隊員的背景，只要他能完成任務，他就留下。」

「我用魔法抑制了他的邪惡，但現在是利用他的力量防止戰爭的時候。」

「他的命令是什麼，公主殿下?」

「滲透Griffonstone Empire的大使館搜集資料和證據，雖然我們和大使館失去聯絡，但情報顯示他們有Krossair的計劃。」

「遵命。」


End file.
